Memory devices typically include a plurality of memory cells and a plurality of data lines. The data lines include a plurality of bit lines, local input/output lines, global input/output lines, and the like. Memory devices, such as one-time programmable (OTP) memory devices, include a sense amplifier to amplify signals for smoother data transmission.
Due to the continued refinement of semiconductor manufacturing technologies and miniaturization of integrated circuits, an operation voltage (VDD) has continuously become lowered. This requires, in an OTP memory, the programmed cells to have a lower resistance in order for a sense amplifier to carry out a read operation. However, it is difficult to construct the memory cells to have a lower resistance, and it may soon become very difficult to reliably carry out sensing operations as the operation voltage continues to be lowered.